Never let me go
by Sunshine Scarlett
Summary: -RE SUBIDO- El bostezo del bebé le hizo reaccionar, Loki no podría hacer todo él solo, necesitaba ayuda con urgencia, necesitaba que Thor le perdonara eso, lo necesitaba a él.
1. Chapter 1

Al escuchar el llanto de ese bebé supo que todo había salido mal. Un pequeño y rubio bebé de ojos azules estaba entre sus brazos, sabía que su magia aumentaba durante el sexo pero jamás se había descontrolado tanto como ese día,maldición pero es que Thor era un salvaje, le hacía sentir que lo partiría por la mitad aun cuando ni siquiera había entrado por completo en él, Thor sabía cómo moverse, era un maldito experto, le hacía ver los nueve reinos en un segundo... Oh por supuesto que sí. Loki despertó del pequeño trance, recordando que hace un par de minutos hacia el amor con Thor, y de nuevo las imágenes lujuriosas regresaron a su cabeza. "basta Loki" se repitió y pestañeo confuso observando al regordete bebé entre sus delicadas y pálidas manos.

-Pero ¿qué haré contigo pequeño? Oh no, nadie puede enterarse, madre y padre me asesinaran en cuanto se enteren, no puedo dejar que te vean, ¡maldición!

Frustrado, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación necesitaba pensar, tendría que huir... !Si! Huiría con Thor hasta descubrir cómo regresarlo a la normalidad, pero ¿a donde? En todos los reinos le conocían, menos en… "Midgard" susurró con esperanza esbozando una gran sonrisa, tendría que planear todo esa noche, le dejaría una gran nota de disculpas a Frigga, necesitaría mentir, pero vamos, eso no es complicado para Loki. Aun el cielo era oscuro cuando Loki se dispuso a salir con el bebé en brazos, vaya que Thor era pesado... Sonrió al verlo soltar un bostezo y conjuro unas palabras en una lengua extraña, Thor no volvió despertar en el viaje.

El pelinegro dejó una nota a su madre diciendo que el idiota de su hermano quería ir de caza y ayudarlo a convivir con la naturaleza sin sirvientes, después de todo, Frigga nunca perdió la confianza con su hijo… además, no es como si ella no pudiera ver todo, en una simple mirada de sus verdes ojos, ella podía descubrir su universo entero y sabía que en el fondo… muy muy en el fondo él era bueno.

-No te preocupes Thor, solucionare esto.- le susurro con ternura al niño y se sumergieron en una bruma oscura que los transportó hasta ese lugar del que Thor le había hablado un tal Nueva York en los Estados Unidos, daba igual, tendría que encontrar a esos idiotas amigos suyos, madre y padre le habían perdonado, condicionando su libertad solo a Asgard, ir de caza con Thor no sería problema, el dios del trueno podría con el... Claro según padre, el hijo favorito siempre puede con todo.

El viaje no duró mucho, un par de segundos y se encontró en la gran manzana, mejor dicho... En un parque, era muy bello las grandes montañas de concreto, las luces… Loki quedó fascinado con tal paisaje que olvidó por un momento la razón por la que estaba allí, realmente esperaba que Thor le perdonara por esto como hace casi 5 años al regresar a Asgard.

*Asgard, después de la batalla con los Chitauri*

Odin estaba más que decepcionado de Loki, era un alma egoísta y el jamás cambiaría, la pobre Frigga trataba de comprender la situación, Loki no era un monstruo, era su hijo, aquel de ojos esmeralda y piel pálida como la nieve, aquel niño abandonado del cual tomó cargo de madre, aquel pequeño que tantas veces le había dicho "te amo" no podía entender la crueldad de sus actos, tendría que darle una muy buena explicación, y Thor… oh pobre de Thor, simplemente no podía comprender por qué... ¿Por qué su hermano asesinó a la gente que ama? ¡A la gente que protege! Esto era demasiado, le amaba como a nadie pero ¿porque hacer eso en Midgard? Si no hubiera sido por sus nuevos amigos probablemente todo hubiera acabado ahí.

Loki estuvo en prisión por un largo rato, por poco Thor no le perdona, pero era su hermano lo quería más que a nadie y sobre todo lo conocía muy bien, desde que Thor fue por primera vez a la cárcel no dejo de ir a verlo, su relación fue mejor que nunca, en todos estos años jamás se habían llevado tan sabia que toda su familia estaba decepcionada de él, no era extraño, Thor era el hijo que sobresalía siempre, el preferido, el adorado por las chicas y Loki era el pequeño ratón de biblioteca, debilucho ah pero eso si, él controlaba la magia que Thor nunca pudo, de eso estaba muy orgulloso.

Pasaron muchos meses para que Thor siquiera fuera a visitarlo a la cárcel la primera vez, perdió su confianza y perdió a su hermano, odiaba admitirlo era doloroso. Loki aun recordaba la primera vez que se besaron, Thor y él discutían en su celda, de nuevo preguntó por qué causó tanto daño a la gente que amaba y blanco blanco bla, Loki se negaba a contestarle, no tenía motivos para contarle, se los reservaba para él mismo porque el simple hecho de que hubiera una humana que le agradase y "amara" le causaba asco y enojo. Loki golpeó con toda sus fuerzas la quijada del mayor, éste con algo de saña le tiró en el piso y regreso el golpe con más fuerza, un Loki aturdido yacía en el suelo, no podía reaccionar, su vista era totalmente negra y su cabeza punzaba de dolor, entonces fue cuando lo sintió, el ligero roce de labios, esa pequeña caricia en su cadera del lado derecho y un suspiro... Ese suspiro era de Thor.

*Fin del flashback*

El recuerdo le golpeó tan fuerte como el llanto del pequeño dios rubio, era un bebé precioso y que grandes pulmones tenía, tratando de calmarlo con desesperación comenzó a caminar suavemente con el niño en brazos, Loki jamás había lidiado con niños y ¡por Odin! no se calmaba. Después de casi 15 minutos que el pequeño no dejaba de llorar, una mujer castaña de cabello ondulado y un vestido de flores amarillas se le acercó al extraño hombre vestido de forma graciosa.

-Creo que puede tener hambre, no lo agites tan fuerte, eso le asusta, trata de hacerlo con más suavidad, dale unas palmadas en la espalda y así se calmara más rápido.

-¿Disculpa? No eh pedido la ayuda de nadie, sé cómo hacerlo, no necesito que alguien como tu me diga que tengo que hacer.- Loki se sorprendió por la intromisión de la mujer, vaya estos humanos eran muy chismosos.

La chica rodando los ojos hizo caso omiso a su tono de voz y tomó a Thor en sus brazos meciéndolo con suavidad, el bebé era un encanto, era todo un rayito de sol, cabellos dorados y ojos azules, no podría ser más precioso.

-¿Tendrás su biberón? –la chica ladeó la cabeza en espera de la respuesta, al parecer el bebé tenía mucha hambre. -Su... ¿Qué?- Loki no comprendía a qué se refería la chica, en serio que no lo hacía, no sabía de qué rayos le hablaba, y estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. -Ya sabes con lo que toma su leche.- hizo formas con la mano, dándole a figurar el pequeño frasco.

La chica era muy molesta para Loki, pese a ser amable no le agradaba, quería que le regresara a Thor y le dejara pero tenía mucha razón, hacía unas horas que no comía. Dando la vuelta fingiendo buscar algo, murmuró algunas cuantas cosas y Loki hizo aparecer un bonito biberón rojo con líneas grisáceas, era demasiado pero quedaba perfecto con él, vanidoso ante todo. La chica no se percató de lo sucedido y se limitó a tomar el biberón de sus manos, le enseñó a hacerlo eructar y después de eso Loki se vio obligado a darle las gracias, no le agradaba para nada tener que hacer eso pero era necesario, fue de enorme ayuda.

-Mi lady, le agradezco- Loki hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomo al bebe y se lo llevo, dejando a una chica en casi estado de coma por semejante impresión, un bebé con la barriga llena y miradas por doquier.

Thor aun estaba enredado en su capa roja, su fina piel resentía el frío, tenía que llegar a la torre Stark, no podía trabajar con tantas personas presentes. Era imposible apartar la mirada del pequeño, Thor era precioso y que nadie dijera lo contrario… porque era Loki Laufeyson, ningún bebé era adorable, simples mocosos, unas máquinas de comer, dormir y cagar, solo eso, y ahora Thor era uno de ellos.

Loki verdaderamente odiaba que le observarán con detenimiento, como si lo estuvieran analizando, lo odiaba demasiado pero en su trayecto descubrió que no le miraban con desprecio, era intriga, y alguna que otra chica que le invitaba a descubrir las calles de Nueva York en una esquina oscura, no entendía muy bien eso, la pobres estaban casi sin ropa, debían tener frío. La mayoría de las mujeres que encontró a su paso lo miraban con cierto anhelo y los hombres con envidia o dedicándole miradas despectivas, Loki supuso que las féminas le encontraban agradable a la vista, o al menos el sonrojo y la risita que trataban de ocultar esas muchachas le hacía pensar eso, rogaba que fuera por eso y no una circunstancia peor, no quería llamar más la atención, le reconocerían y ese sí sería un problema, y mientras divagaba sobre esto vio la torre que hace años no veía lo único que jamás cambiaría, el narcisismo es muy grande, las enormes letras brillantes con el lema "STARK" Y supo que había llegado a donde quería.

Aún estaban bastante lejos de la torre, pero las fuertes luces de las letras hacían a la torre STARK inconfundible. Thor pronto despertaría de nuevo asi que optó por la transportación mágica, joder, no caminar todo eso con un bebé en brazos... Un enorme, enorme bebé en brazos.

Como anteriormente lo había hecho, recitó un hechizo y apareció dentro del enorme edificio, justo en la suite del bajito castaño de corazón de metal, el que por cierto no había podido controlar. Soltó una risita al recordar de pronto eso y optó por sentarse en el enorme sofá azul del centro, la elegancia de Loki jamás se perdería, cruzó las piernas y colocó al bebé en sus brazos quedando casi recostado sobre su pecho y comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos sobre todas las cosas que había hecho hace tanto tiempo. Honestamente Loki jamás se arrepentiría del todo, los humanos necesitaban mano dura y él seguía firme en su palabra, Thor seguía siendo un estúpido pero era ahora era más que eso, todo había quedado justo allí, los dos se habían perdonado los rencores que hace tanto sentían y solo fueron ellos mismos.

Casi después de 5 minutos de espera Jarvis por fin pudo detectar de dónde venían esos niveles extraños de energía, era del piso de arriba, le podía percibir como el amigo extraterrestre del señor Stark, el señor Thor, que podía controlar los truenos, pero podía detectar algo más, una energía muy débil casi indetectable, lo más razonable era avisar a la señorita Pos.

-Humm señorita Pots, disculpe la interrupción pero creo que el señor Thor podría estar en el edificio en espera del señor Stark, las cámaras están desactivadas y no puedo saber con precisión de que se trata, creo que lo mejor es que el señor use la armadura, para cualquier imprevisto, no suelo tener ese tipo de fallas.

-¿Estás seguro jarvis? Hace años que Thor no viene a la tierra, esto es extraño.

-Muy seguro, es Thor pero algo va mal, hay algo que emite una energía muy débil junto con el, le agradecería que no fuera a revisar, y mandara a alguien más.

-Se lo diré a Tony, gracias Jarvis seguro que no es nada grave.

Después de una larga charla de más de cinco minutos sobre los peligros del mundo, sobre que ya no era tan joven y que su sexto sentido jamás fallaba, Tony convenció a Pepper de ir sin necesidad de su traje, si era el grandote de su amigo no habría problema alguno, a veces Pepper podía ponerse muy paranoica y vamos, esa situación estaba más que controlada, nadie entraba a su torre sin permiso y sin presentarse, para eso era suya, por eso casi toda la ciudad era suya… o al menos en la mente de Tony, todos eran de su propiedad.

El castaño multimillonario subía por el elevador, esperando encontrarse con el rubio fortachón que hace años no veía, la sorpresa que se encontró no fue tan grata y lo congelo en el lugar, ese cabello negro y la piel más blanca que alguien podía tener, solo la había visto hace 5 años en este mismo lugar, era Loki, lo supo al ver sus ropajes color verde, no era la armadura de siempre, era una especie de pantalón para dormir, pero el color era inconfundible en él era su marca personal, tenía que sacarlo de allí antes que pasara otra desgracia, no podía permitirlo.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí? Ey adoptado, regresa de donde viniste, o podrás salir lastimado ma…

Las palabras de Tony fueron cortadas de golpe y cuando el pelinegro giro en su asiento pudo observar un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, un pequeño bebé rubio.

-¿pero que carajos?¡¿que haces con ese bebe?! ¡suelta en el sofá y aléjate de él en este instante!

Tony tenía que intentar quitárselo, jamás podría dejar a un ser tan inocente e indefenso en manos de ese monstruo, ¡eso jamás!, el hombre de hierro hizo el amago de quitarle a la criatura, pero como si se tratara de su propio hijo, Loki salió disparado del sofá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se alejó de él, poniendo un par de metros de distancia entre ellos, colocando su hombro como escudo tratando de alejar al bebé lo más posible de Tony.

-Entrégame al bebé y no saldrás lastimado, te lo advierto! -Tony estaba a punto de llamar a su armadura, era una situación delicada ahora.

La calma de los dos se había esfumado por completo, Loki tenía una mirada feroz y escondía al pequeño en su pecho.

-No te me acerques repulsivo humano, he venido porque necesito tu maldita ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda dices? ¿Y que te hace pensar que te podré ayudar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que siquiera quiero hablar contigo?, he dicho que me entregues al niño ahora.- Tony no quitaba la vista de ellos, no sabía ni siquiera porque llevaba un bebé consigo.

-¡Nunca te entregaría a Thor, maldito mortal!

-A… Thor has dicho?

El castaño estaba severamente confundido, pálido y le daba vueltas la cabeza, ¿como ese bebé podría ser ese amigo fortachón de casi dos metros de altura? Debió haber escuchado mal… pero quizá es por esa la razón por la que Loki fue a verle, era algo tonto, se suponía que él tenía magia.

-Explícame todo ahora.

Tony habló en un tono cortante, mientras se alejaba lentamente a servirse un vaso de whisky de la barra, en todo ese tiempo no apartó la vista ni un momento y prosiguió a sentarse en el sofá, Loki tomó asiento frente a el y respiro profundo antes de comenzar.

-¿Todo sobre Thor?

-No, pedazo de idiota, todo sobre lo que ha pasado en este tiempo y el por qué carajos la bola de testosterona es un bebé!.

El ambiente era tenso y Thor lo resentía entre los brazos del pelinegro, se removía aun en sueños y gemía despacito, pero todo era percibido por Loki, podía sentirlo dentro de él y cada gemido o movimiento le alertaban.

-Bien… le he puesto a Thor un hechizo, antes de que digas algo no fue a propósito, mi magia aumentó en un nivel al cual no había llegado y en un mal movimiento he transformado al bruto en un crío, no he podido cambiarlo y he huido de Asgard con él, si madre o padre se enteran seguro esta vez no me dejarían con vida, no les tengo miedo pero ahora… ahora tengo una razón por la cual no morir, al menos no rápidamente.

El pelinegro observó con atención al pequeño, los suaves rulos que se formaban en su frente, las regordetas manos y esos deditos que parecían ser la cosa más frágil de los nueve reinos, Thor por fin despertó, sus ojos azules le encontraron y Loki sonrió, Thor a pesar de estar adormilado soltó una risita y estiro sus bracitos hasta el cuello del pelinegro, al parecer Thor le recordaba, o al menos no le parecía un completo extraño.

El llamado hombre de hierro observaba la escena un tanto… extrañado, en primer lugar, Loki jamás había sonreído a no ser que fuera con malicia, quizá tanto tiempo le había cambiado y le había convertido en una persona más humana, ¡JAAA! Claro que no, eso sería demasiado, pero quizá si en una persona no tan malvada, porque que verlo jugar así con su antiguo compañero de batalla no era algo desagradable tomando en cuenta las actitudes que el pelinegro solía mostrar, simplemente todo eramuy extraño, además, Loki aun no le había dicho como le había caído el hechizo, se limitó a decirle algo sobre una carga enorme de energía, de todas formas no entendía qué quería Loki en la Tierra, ¿ocultarse de su familia? O… ¿a caso quería darle a Thor? No, no parecía una opción después de alejarse de tal forma de el.

-A si que… ¿que es lo que buscas aquí? ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

-Jamás dije que te necesitara, solo me quedaré el tiempo necesario en tu… torre hasta descubrir la forma en la que regresaré a Thor a la normalidad.- El elegante hombre, habló en tono tranquilo, pausado y con una familiaridad desconcertante, por poco Tony logra hasta ofrecerle su propia habitación.

Pero qué confuso es esto, Tony parecía pez fuera del agua, abría y cerraba la boca queriendo protestar, pero no podía, algo no lo dejaba negarse, el pelinegro se limitó a tronar los dedos y aparecer una mamila para que Thor pudiera comer de nuevo, al parecer la chica del parque le había enseñado bien, Thor ya no derramaba leche y pareciera que se la acabaría por completo.

-¿Pero quién te ha dado la autorización de quedarte en mi torre? Es mía! ¡Yo la eh creado, tu no me darás órdenes a mi!

Tony se estaba volviendo loco ¿porque no podía sacarle? Tenía tremendas ganas de gritarle que se fuera pero no podía, quizá es porque el bebé que Loki llevaba en brazos era su amigo, de todas formas, que pasaría de ellos dos si no les dejaba quedarse, además, hay que mantener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aun mas, no dejaría que Loki vagara a sus anchas en Nueva York, eso sería una catástrofe.

-¿Tienes un laboratorio cierto?, está en el sótano… necesitare hacer uso de él, tengo que verificar que Thor se encuentre bien, y unas pruebas de él, sin mi magia esto tardará más de lo que creí.

-¿Qué?... pero, como… rayos supiste eso?- El castaño frunció el ceño y le miró completamente sorprendido.

Loki rodo los ojos con fastidio y se levantó, colocando a Thor en su hombro y dándole golpecitos a su espalda, había terminado de comer y la mujer le había dicho que eso se hacía después de cada comida –El punto es que lo se, un mago jamás revela sus secretos ¿no?- Loki le guiño un ojo, sabía que eso le molestaría de sobre manera y dio una pequeña carcajada, al parecer se divertiría mucho.

-No juegues con migo niño bonito, este es mi mundo…

-Ah, eso no- Loki puso un dedo frente a él mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza de forma divertida. -Midgard fue declarado por ustedes mismos como Tierra de todos, no me vengas a dar historia de los nueve mundos que la tengo aprendida desde que tengo la capacidad de leer, esto no ha cambiado por siglos, y no cambiará, lo tengo bien aprendido… sigo insistiendo que necesitan a un buen líder

La conversación entre ambos se hacía más acalorada pero de una manera sarcástica, podría decirse que incluso cómica hasta que Thor interrumpió el momento con un pequeño eructo que hizo reír a Loki por segunda vez en el día, Tony no pudo resistirse, y rio también aunque algo precavido, el ambiente ya no era tan tenso, pero supo desde ese momento que sería un largo tiempo con Loki, tampoco le quitaría la mirada de encima, pero si no ha dañado a Thor como bien pudo haberlo hecho… podría confiar en su palabra.

Y con tanto ajetreo lo que Tony menos esperaba era la llamada de Fury en ese instante.

-Mierda, esto no es posible, si no me has jodido tu, lo hará el maldito calvo pirata- Tony balbuceaba con enojo mientras tomaba su celular debatiendo internamente si contestarle, el querido señor bombón de chocolate… y nótese el sarcasmo porque de bombón no tenía Ni un solo cabello, literal, pero verlo enfadarse y gritarle al mundo le causaba diversión.

-¡Stark! ¿Qué está pasando? Coulson me ha reportado un cambio en el campo magnético cerca de Central Park que se extiende hasta tu torre, ¿has hecho experimentos indebidos de nuevo? Te he dicho que no pongas en riesgo una vez más a la ciudad, la nasa nos pisa los talones!

-Fury, mi calvo favorito, relájate, ¿sabes? Aun esta mi propuesta de la isla privada, ya sabemos lo que te gusta, no lo escondas.

-¡Deja de jugar con migo! Voy para allá en este instante.

-Calma solo es un….- y la línea estaba muerta, en ese instante se venía la tormenta, y no necesariamente porque Thor se hiciera en el pañal, venía la gota gorda y se armaría un escándalo, Tony tenía que hacer algo con Loki en ese momento.

-¡Tu, adoptado! cállate y escúchame, irás a la sección 3-69 del piso diecisiete, te mantendrás allí hasta que Jarvis te lo indique, no hagas nada de magia hasta nuevo aviso, me tendré que deshacer de la bestia.

Al multimillonario no le hacía nada de placer ayudar a esconder al que había destruido más de media ciudad en un día pero no tenia mas opción, su lado más cotilla salió a la luz y vamos, quería saber qué había pasado en todos esos años, no dejaría que se llevaran a Thor, menos por el estado en el que se encontraba y algo le decía que Loki no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía con él, sería un día malditamente largo.

-Señor, el comandante Fury viene hacia acá-

Y exactamente 8 minutos después, Fury se encontraba cruzando la puerta del elevador a pasos agigantados observando todo con vigor, Stark se había metido de nuevo en problemas y esta vez no le ayudaría, estaba por su cuenta, él solo.

-¿En qué te has metido esta vez Stark? Hemos realizado investigaciones y todo nos trae a tu torre, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

-Fury, Fury, Fury, el que sea malditamente guapo no hace necesario que tengas que venir a verme, ¿sabes? Las fotografías duran mucho más- el castaño hizo énfasis en sus últimas palabras guiñandole el ojo, lo cual hizo enfadar más al moreno.

-Basta, no eres un niño, sabemos que algo tramas y si no me lo dices ahora estarás bajo el ojo de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Bajo tu ojo, o ¿el de S.H.I.E.L.D.? Me preocupa más tu ojo, ya sabes puedes tener resequedad y todo eso.

Fury solo atino a respirar hondo y rechinar los dientes –Estarás bajo vigilancia, estás advertido- dio un último vistazo entre las esquinas y salió del edificio tal y como llegó, que prisa eh.

-Jarvis, hackea todas los sistemas que traten de entrar a las cámaras del edificio, no dejes que ningún intruso entre, ¡nada!

-Señor, S.H.I.E.L.D. ya a comenzado a introducirse en el edificio, Eh logrado detener sus intentos, no creo que se rindan.

-Por favor, ¿HABLAS EN SERIO? ¿Tan pronto? Solamente haz tu trabajo y evítalo, deja las demás áreas si es necesario y concéntrate en esto.

La máquina inteligente aceptó la orden e hizo su trabajo en cuanto a Loki, bueno, tendría que esconderlo mejor, pese a no ser tan escandaloso era diferente a lo que existía en la tierra y ese era un gran problema.

Tony bajó al piso 17 esperando encontrarse a un dios repleto de furia e inconformidad, lo que se encontró no fue nada desagradable, al contrario era tierno y gracioso… santa madre de la ciencia, no pudo referirse a Loki como tierno o ¿sí?

El cabello enmarañado, una frente perlada de sudor y movimientos rápidos y certeros, sus caderas se movían tan rápido que podría dislocarse, de verdad estaba gimiendo de desesperación, definitivamente Loki no sabía cómo cuidar a un bebé, en lugar de calmar Thor estaba asustándolo más y vaya que lloraba fuerte, no sabía arrullarlo.

-Vamos, dámelo- el castaño hizo el amago de retirarle al bebé pero en un rápido movimiento se alejó y se coloco detrás de la salita de estar.

-No te lo daré, yo sé hacer esto- Loki parecía no estar seguro de sus propias palabras pero al parecer no quería que le retiraran al niño.

-No le hare nada, Thor es mi amigo, solo quiero que deje de llorar, porque tú y yo tendremos una plática seria en un momento.

Con mirada recelosa Loki aceptó entregarle el bebé y con extrema precaución y torpes movimientos lo colocó en brazos del millonario, en definitiva Loki tenía miedo a tirarlo, y en realidad la única cosa por la que ocultó al idiota en su torre fue por esa mirada asustada por algo que no fuera él, estaba preocupado por Thor

-Vamos ya calma- pese a ser un maldito con todos, sabía tratar con niños, le meció suavemente y lo acunó hasta dejarle dormido- vamos, lo llevaremos a mi habitación y tu hablaras conmigo.

-Y quién ha dicho que yo quiero hablar contigo, no me confundas mortal, estoy por encima de ti.

-Muy bien, y si el señor todopoderoso se encuentra sobre mí, ¿por que me has venido a pedir ayuda?... bueno, no estás sobre mí literalmente, eso seria raro, no? No importa, no me hagas caso.

El pelinegro cerró la boca de golpe, tenía razón, lo fue a buscar por ayuda y ahora estaba en su mundo, aquel mundo que le había causado tantos problemas, necesitaba su ayuda y tendría que admitirlo, Loki lo sabía, el humano inteligente no le ayudaría hasta que admitiera que lo necesitaba, y Loki jamás ha necesitado a nadie que no sea Thor.

El pensamiento le incomodó bastante, Thor y él habían estado bien por largo tiempo pero ahora todo iba mal, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para regresarlo a la normalidad y eso no estaba bien, tendría un par de semanas antes de que Frigga y Odin quisieran contactarlos, tenía que pensar y pronto, la farsa de la ida de caza no duraría mucho y lo sabía.

Después de acostar a Thor en la cama con almohadones a sus lados para que no cayera de ella (cosa que Loki hubiera pasado por alto gigantescamente) se dispusieron a ir al salón, exactamente al mini bar que Tony tenía al parecer en cada piso, el castaño lentamente se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora sí, ¿vas a hablarme?- el millonario, enarco una ceja hacia el pálido hombre esperando una respuesta, lamentablemente Loki no apetecía hablar- eh dicho que si me hablaras, Porque quiero saber todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos años y que le ha ocurrido a Thor

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y levanto la vista hacia el. –¿el que? ¿que quieres saber?-

-Todo, quiero saberlo todo.


	2. Hola Loki

Ambos se miraban muy fijamente, ya no con rencor o enfado, únicamente se estaban observando

-Ahora sí, ¿vas a hablarme Loki?- el multimillonario, enarco una ceja hacia el pálido hombre esperando una respuesta, lamentablemente Loki no apetecía hablar, o al menos no cedería tan rápido. - Dije que si ya hablaras conmigo, por que quiero saber todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos años, también respecto a tí niño bonito, y en especial lo que le ocurrió a Thor.

El pelinegro soltó un amplio suspiro mientras se removía incómodo en su lugar, tratando encontrar las palabras adecuadas y por fin levanto la vista hacia él. –¿El qué? ¿qué quieres saber?-

-Todo, ya te lo dije, necesito saber que ocurrió así que tendrás que contarme para poder ayudarte

Loki hizo un par de muecas, cruzo las piernas y se sentó rectamente como solía hacerlo antes de hablar.

-Después de la batalla aquí en Midgard, Thor me llevo ante padre y la corte real, me sentenciaron a años de cárcel, me condenaron al calabozo más alejado de la superficie y ahí estuve en aislamiento por algún tiempo totalmente sólo, después de un par de años Thor logró perdonarme y se escabullía para visitarme de vez en cuando a prisión, de un tiempo a acá nos hicimos mas comunicativos y afectivos el uno con el otro, y claramente nuestra relación de hermanos mejoró y por consiguiente lo demás -Tony no entendió esa referencia pero algo lencería que no faltaba mucho para descubrirla- de la misma manera y por insistencia de Thor, con el tiempo he aceptado que lo que hice está mal, sigo pensando que todos son unos inútiles que necesitan ser controlados – Loki elevó las manos riendo un poco- pero hice una promesa de no hacerlo ni siquiera intentarlo en lo más mínimo, y por una vez, la cumpliré.

Tony miraba extrañado el ser recatado y de movimientos sutiles frente a él, esperó que terminara de hablar y soltó un gran bufido, no lo haría tonto eso no podía ser todo, aun no explicaba lo que paso a Thor.

-Ajá… excelente historia cuernitos, ahora cuéntamelo todo, no me interesa su relación fraternal tanto como lo que le pasó al él -Tony señaló con el dedo al pequeño y ladeó la cabeza en espera de la incomodidad de Loki por que ya había notado que se desviaba del tema cuando se le preguntaba.

Tony se acomodo en el sofá de una forma más cómoda, y sintió el respingo de Loki al insistirle en el tema, ni siquiera necesito mirarlo fijamente, se sintió cómo todo el aire de la habitación se había puesto tenso, el castaño se estaba divirtiendo mucho en su interior.

-¿Que mas quieres que te cuente? Yo… a penas iba hacia esa parte

-Pero es lo más importante, para empezar sería bueno saber por que mi amigo invencible, él que controla los rayos y pelea con extraterrestres, ese hombre de casi dos metros de altura ahora es tan frágil que con un estornudo lo hago llorar, y también quiero saber por que has venido a buscarme.

-El estado de Thor sólo cambiará hasta que yo tenga la energía suficiente para transformarlo, yo fui el causante pero no de manera intencional él y yo estábamos en una especie de… humm pelea, mi magia aumentó a tal nivel que ni siquiera me di cuenta y lancé un hechizo de forma inconsciente, creeme que si hubiera sido intencional Thorpe ya estaría de regreso, estoy agotado y no puedo hacerlo, nunca había sentido esa acumulación de poder y no se si vuelva a sentirla, Madre y Padre no están enterados de esto, salí del palacio con él en manos y me dispuse a buscar un lugar seguro para cuidarlo mientras encuentro la manera de recuperarlo.

-Y… ¿quieres que te mantenga oculto por un tiempo? Por que lo que hice hace un momento con Fury fue solo porque quería saber lo que había sucedido. Oh Loki, ya no eres aquel estúpido de antes que llegó en estilo ''LOS DOMINARE A TODOS'' ¿verdad cuernitos? Porque si lo intentas una vez más estaré preparado para todo y creeme, ni tendré compasión.

-No, no intentaré nada esta vez, es una promesa, solo dame un lugar para descansar con Thor, no pienso dejarlo en manos de otra persona, pero no puedo protegerlo si no me encuentro bien, tengo que estar con él, yo quiero regresarlo a la normalidad.

Tony titubeó un poco, pero la mirada decisiva y feroz del pelinegro le dieron la seguridad, su mirada ya no era aquella engañosa y con malicia, ahora sus ojos tenían la preocupación latente, ocultos a la vista de todos, pero él lograba percibirla claramente ¿Que es lo que le preocupaba tanto?

-Está bien, compórtate cuernitos estás más que advertido, Jarvis está a tu disposición y a la mía, a si que mucho cuidado, tomarás el mismo piso que yo, hay una habitación del lado derecho de donde Hulk te hizo trizas.

Al mencionar esas palabras Tony esbozó una gran sonrisa burlona pero Loki asintió sin siquiera voltear. Lo hizo tan lentamente reprimiendo su enojo mientras soltaba un cansado suspiro, apretando las manos se levantó a cargar a Thor que aun seguía dormido y ordenó a Jarvis que le dijera donde podría ir a descansar. No faltaba mucho para que el pequeño rubio se despertara ya que ni siquiera se había terminado su biberón, él comería después,por ahora necesitaba guardar el resto de su magia para alimentar a Thor al menos por un par de días y no tener que pedirle nada más a ese enano engreído.

Jarvis le indicó ir por el ascensor, darle clic a esos números en la pared del cuadro de hojalata y las puertas se cerraron, comenzando un suave viaje hacia el último piso del edificio.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron, dando paso a la larga vista del piso, aquel lugar donde fue derrotado, todo parecía estar igual, el mini bar, la sala circular de un bonito azul, y las gigantes puertas de cristal, la voz robótica de Jarvis le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Detecto niveles de des-estabilidad física, lo mejor sería que usted y el señor Thor fueran a descansar, la habitación se encuentra a veinte pasos hacia el pasillo izquierdo, la segunda puerta de el lado derecho.

-Oh… gracias, Jarvis ¿cierto?

-Si, a sus órdenes, se me ha indicado proporcionarle cualquier servicio vital en caso de necesitarlo, si lo ocupa puede indicarmelo.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza sin notar que quizá Jarvis no lo vería, pero algo le decía que estaba bien vigilado. Los brazos de Loki comenzaban a protestar a causa del adormecimiento en sus músculos, pese a que Thor era un pequeño bebe, era bastante gordo y pesaba lo suficiente para adormilar los brazos de cualquiera, se colocó a Thor recostado en su hombro y abrió la puerta con algo de cautela, asomó la cabeza y se encontró con una sencilla y elegante habitación, todo en completo orden, justo como le gustaba.

Loki se dispuso a colocar al bebé en medio de la enorme cama, le arropo aun con la capa pero no demasiado, colocó almohadas a su lado y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara pero aun así parecía cansado, estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos detonaban preocupación e incertidumbre, esperaba que eso no lo hubiera notado Stark, le haría parecer débil.

Observó a Thor desde el marco de la puerta, era tan frágil, tan pequeño… y él tan culpable de su estado, vagando entre su culpabilidad el sueño le ganó la batalla, estaba terriblemente agotado y se fue a recostar junto al niño, colocando sus brazos alrededor de él en forma protectora.

Un largo y pesado sueño le atravesó, se dejo guiar entre pausados viajes, recuerdos que parecían momentáneos y tan eternos a la vez.

Cuando Loki despertó sentía que un caballo le había pasado por encima, sus huesos y músculos parecían entumidos, sus parpados estaban pesados y su respiración aun era pasada y tranquila. Por inercia, al recordar donde estaba, llevó sus manos hacia las almohadas colocadas a su lado, esperando el suave contacto del pequeño bebé, lo único que obtuvo fue un gran vacío a su lado, y el terror le invadió.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se levanto sobre su codo observando todo el contorno de la enorme cama esperando hallar al bebé en alguna esquina o incluso detrás de él, o por favor, ¡al menos en el suelo! se levando exaltado casi temblando, sudaba frio y es que no podía haberlo perdido, se fijó bajo la cama, entre las cobijas, hasta en el baño y nada, a esas alturas se había percatado que era de noche, entre las espesas cortinas no entraba ni un rayo de sol, asi que supuso que había dormido todo un día completo, o incluso un poco mas.

Acelerado, salió de la habitación, no sabía que esperar al abrir la puerta, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho, necesitaba encontrar a su pequeño bebé, necesitaba encontrar a Thor.

Lo que se encontró al finalizar el pasillo le hizo titubear un poco, era aquella mujer Midgardiana de cabello rojo, esa, la de aura guerrera feroz, estaba recostada sobre la sala con Thor sobre su pecho y un biberón en mano, ambos estaban dormidos. Con paso lento y cuidadoso se acerco a ambos, no confiaba en nadie, y ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto para no sentir la ausencia del pequeño?

El corazón le latía fuerte, lo sentía en sus oídos, y el estómago se había hecho un nudo dentro de sí, en la existencia completa de su vida, jamás se había preocupado tanto por algún ser viviente que no fuera algún animal indefenso que callera en los jardines del castillo o por madre, ahora se encontraba en esta situación sin saber como salir de ella.

Sus pasos iban de a poco hacia la mujer pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar repentinamente contrajo su brazo con el que iba a cargar al pequeño cubrió su mano con la otra, como si existiera peligro de que su extremidad se moviera por si sola y tomó asiento frente a ambos. Estaba tan cansado que una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo le mataría, y necesitaba estar al pendiente de Thor solo por él.

-¿Qué te ha hecho alejarte de mi?

La suave voz de Natasha le sobresaltó, ella seguía inmóvil, sus ojos estaban cerrados y la calma le invadía, parecía estar dormida aún.

-Vamos Loki ¿Por qué no has tomado a Thor de mis brazos?

-Según puedo recordar eres amiga de mi hermano, no creo que seas capaz de lastimarlo en lo absoluto, y menos en ese estado… y por lo que veo estas completamente enterada de la situación, ¿donde esta el hombre de corazón de metal?

-No te preocupes por él, está haciendo sus cosas, después de todo este es su edificio, debe estar vagando entre los pisos no lo sé, preparándose para el ataque. Mira nada más, por primera vez tienes razón, no lastimaría a Thor, conozco las circunstancias de este asunto y por ende tampoco te lastimare, o al menos no por ahora, si has venido en son de paz, no tengo por qué hacerte daño, pero como supongo tengo que hacer uso de amenazas por sin acaso, quiero que sepas que no dudaré ni por un momento en acabar contigo.

Natasha se levantó del sillón, colocó a Thor en su hombro mientras caminaba, se sentó junto a Loki, dándole a Thor en los brazosy y pasó una de sus femeninas y delgadas manos por el cabello rubio de este y le dedico una corta y seca pero vaya que honesta sonrisa al pelinegro. Natasha no era tonta, podía leer las intensiones de Loki en un segundo y esta vez no era como la última, era honesto.

-Tony me ha contado que estas muy sobreprotector con él, por eso eh preguntado el por qué no me lo quitaste, no confío para nada en ti, pero ¿de verdad has cambiado? Yo creo que parcialmente… pero quien soy yo para quitarte la intención

Con la mayor dulzura del mundo Loki sonrió, dio un pequeño beso en la frente del bebé y le acuno en su pecho.

-Preciosura, no eh cambiado en nada, sigo siendo el mismo que has conocido años atrás o en cierta manera me he… calmado, por decirlo de esa forma, me cambiaron contra mi voluntad.- las suaves palabras del pelinegro iban para Thor y claro que a una mujer eso no se le escapa.

Los gestos de la persona sentada junto a ella le sorprendieron incluso mas que la rabia que había visto del mismo hace unos años, Natasha supo desde el principio que esa mirada que Loki dedicaba al pequeño era más que fraternal, era más que cuidados éticos hacia el prójimo, era amor, lo pudo ver, lo pudo sentir, Thor le había cambiado como persona.

-¿Hasta cuando recuperaras tu magia? Esto… ¿no se le pasara con el tiempo?

-Honestamente no tengo la mínima idea, jamás me había pasado algo asi, tenía ciertas motivaciones para aumentar mi magia, como la meditación, el sexo o incluso montar a caballo es muy relajante, pero jamás de tal forma, jamás como me paso ésta vez y ya que fue un hechizos inconsciente no se como revertirlo, probablemente madre sepa como pero no podía contarle.

-Oh ya veo, ¿entonces la relajación y el bien estar físico y mental te ayudan a eso?

-Probablemente si, no suelo sentirme así de débil, es normal estar así después de conjurar un hechizo tan poderoso pero esta vez no me percate de ello y ni por asomo había consumido tanta energía, el hechizo fue inconsciente, ni siquiera recuerdo haber estudiado ese conjuro.

-¿Y que es lo que hacías? Bueno, ¿Por qué Thor termino así? Supongo ambos estaba cerca mientras sucedió

-Yo… bueno, estaba meditando, y Thor buscó pelea en mi habitación, estaba muy bien, me sentía muy bien y… yo, bueno, no, no lo sé, me… me había dedicado a descansar, Thor en ese momento estaba a mi lado y bueno, de lo demás no recuerdo, mis fuerzas me alcanzaron sólo para tomar su capa, escribir una nota a madre y salir a escondidas del palacio.

Natasha percibió bastante bien ese sonrojo, solo un idiota podría haberlo pasado de alto, pero aún con ese brillo en los ojos Loki parecía estar a punto de desmayarse -Vamos, se nota tu cansancio, podremos seguir charlando en la habitación, necesitas recuperarte para regresar al fortachon a la normalidad.

Natasha se levanto, tendió la mano a Loki y lo llevo de nuevo hasta la alcoba, el susto había pasado ya y la charla le había relajado, la chica humana era inteligente, lo sentía, fría y calculadora pero también tenía bondad, ella le agradaba.

Llegaron a la habitación, ella se sentó en la cama, acomodó a Thor donde antes Loki le había puesto y siguieron con la charla, Loki se había recostado, estaba muerto de sueño. Mientras la conversación continuaba, él se dedicaba a hacerle figuritas sobre la piel al pequeño, le hacía caricias y le daba de vez en cando besos en sus manitas.

La platica se extendió por un par de horas, la desconfianza de parte de ambos se había esfumado por completo, Loki conocía cosas de Natasha que ni siquiera su hermano siendo amigo de la chica, sabia. Por su parte, Natasha juntaba el rompecabezas con las cosas que el pelinegro le contaba, algunas cosas no concordaban, pero eran dichas con tal naturalidad que no cabía maldad en sus mentiras, por supuesto que no le estaba mintiendo pero ocultaba algunos detalles, en ese momento Natasha agradecía muchísimo por ese don tan especial suyo para engañar y descifrar a la gente, de vez en cuando incluso Loki terminaba confesando pequeños detalles sin darse cuenta.

Las palabras terminaron siendo murmullos y estos a su vez, balbuceos Loki volvió a caer dormido, Natasha por su lado dormito de vez en cuando hasta el día siguiente, era sábado, ese día estaba libre, incluso Steve lo estaría, no tardaría mucho para que los chicos se enteraran del pequeño incidente en casa de Stark, tendrían que charlar entre ellos un largo largo rato.

De un tiempo para acá, el súper soldado vivía en la torre junto con todos ellos, era mas cómodo para Fury y de parte de Tony, no había ningún problema, incluso era agradable, así la solitaria y enorme torre tenía algo de ruido y calidez.

El sábado por la mañana Natasha se había marchado a otra de sus pequeñas juntas particulares, Tony tenia un viaje de negocios y el único que quedaba era Steve, un pequeño delantal de cuadros azles y blancos se enroscaba en su cintura, había sido informado del incidente de Loki, estaba nervioso, no sabía lo que haría si le veía de nuevo, la última vez que había estado frente a el hubo una gran guerra en Nueva York, ya no estaba Thor para calmarlo, o al menos no un Thor consiente.

(…)

Los tenues rayos de sol entraban por las esquinas de la ventana, los suaves lamentos del bebé le alarmaron despertándolo de su pesado sueño. Thor estaba bien, gracias a Odin. Lo levanto en brazos, jugó un poco con el y lo calmó. Se sorprendió al ver un gran paquete de pañales, algunos biberones y un bonito oso de peluche con la armadura de Thor, le revolvió algo el estomago, fue de forma agradable, sonrió y coloco las cosas sobre la cama, aquella mujer, Natasha era buena.

Loki se decidió por entrar a la ducha, llevaba un dia entero sin bañarse y eso le incomodaba. Se desnudo a mitad de la habitación y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de baño con Thor en brazos, tardo un poco en entender el funcionamiento de las extrañas tuberías pero se reconforto al sentir la calidez del agua fluir. Coloco el tapón en la tina y espero a que se llenara un poco.

Thor estaba más animado, entro con el a la bañera, se sentó dentro y el bebé dio un grito de alegría, chapoteaba el agua con las manos y sonreía a Loki con felicidad… una bonita sonrisa sin dientes. El mayor se dispuso a oler e investigar cada uno de los contenidos de las botellas del baño. Tomó una botella pequeña, llevaba a un bebé en el logo, la imagen decía en letras mayúsculas y llamativas "SHAMPOO PARA BEBÉS'', tomo un poco y comenzó la tarea de bañar al pequeño.

Que humanos más raros, incluso loción especial para bebés

Se dio el tiempo para duchar al pequeño y ducharse el mismo, vacío la tina en cuanto comenzó a enjabonarse el, no quería por ningún motivo dejar la suficiente agua como para que Thor pudiera hacerse daño, dejó un pequeño charco y Thor se entretuvo por un rato, al abrir la regadera el niño dio un gritito de emoción, al parecer le gustaba el agua cayendo como lluvia y eso le alentó a jugar un rato con él.

Hacia tanto tiempo que la desnudez de ambos no significaba algo sexual, algo físico, hacía tanto que no jugaba con Thor, le agradaba este estado… Thor le necesitaba, no como antes, el podría irse en cualquier momento y dejarle, Loki no podría soportar eso.

Después del baño, ambos acabaron en la cama jugando, Loki soplaba en la pancita de Thor, haciendo sonidos que provocaban la risa del pequeño, se vistió de nuevo y después de mil intentos le pudo colocar el pañal a Thor.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación mientras le tarareaba una canción al pequeño, al levantar la vista se encontró con el rubio soldado frente a él en la cocina, cuando Steve dio la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron el único sonido que llegó a sus oídos fue el del cristal estrellándose en el suelo.


	3. ¡En guardia!

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 ya corregido, espero no se me pasara ninguna falta ortográfica, espero sus críticas para mejorar 💗**

El único sonido que llegó a sus oídos fue el del cristal estrellándose en el piso.

Steve no podía estar más sorprendido, él mismo recordaba como Thor se había llevado lejos a esa alimaña y ahora regresaba siendo un bebé...caminando a pasos lentos y firmes Steve se postró a unos metros frente al pálido y delgado hombre, su voz gruesa y potente resonó en la habitación solitaria, Thor comenzó a hacer pucheros, el ruido le asustó y parecía que entraría en llanto.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿que buscas? Suelta al Thor y no saldrás lastimado, tú no perteneces a nuestro mundo y así lo dejaste claro la última vez, así que suéltalo y vete de aquí.- la voz amenazadora de Steve incluso llegó a erizarle un poco la piel, realmente el hombre le tenía resentimiento, y él se encontraba tan débil que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero… nunca le entregaría a Thor, claro que no, bajo su tumba se lo arrebatarían de entre las manos.

-Oh muchachito estrella, ¿qué piensas hacerme? ¿Acaso tu amigo el enano no te informo que me quedaría unos días aquí? Estoy aquí con la aprobación de tu amigo Stark y si es que no lo sabías ahora te lo informo, sal de mi vista sucio mortal, no te metas conmigo y yo no lo haré contigo.

Loki hizo un ademán con la mano y dio lentos pasos, restándole importancia al hecho de que verdaderamente no estaba de invitado en este lugar si no que no hubo más opciones, que no tenía poder alguno más que hechizos tan simples como el alimento del pequeño Thor, que ese no era un lugar confiable para Loki y mucho menos un lugar seguro, pero ¿él que podía decir sobre la confianza? Después de traicionar a Thor esas palabras podían, con toda la razón del mundo, haber desaparecido de su vocabulario. 

Steve seguía increíblemente tenso con la presencia de Loki, no importaba lo que Stark dijera, ¿como sabía que no era una trampa? Sería su culpa si no intentaba nada… no podía dejar libre a ese loco.  
Con una velocidad y habilidad totalmente sorprendente hasta para él mismo, aquel rubio de las estrellitas fue capaz de arrebatarle a Thor de los brazos, lanzar al pelinegro contra la pared, colocar al bebé en el sofá y aun así, tirársele encima dando una lluvia de puñetazos, su cara dolía y sin resistirse aceptaba los golpes, sus fuerzas eran tan escasas y nulas para que Loki no pudiera quiera replicar verbalmente, su nariz comenzó a sangrar, el labio se le había roto y casi no podía respirar, se sentía tan débil como quizá un humano debía sentirse… esto iba muy mal.

Trato de removerse bajo el pesado cuerpo del superhéroe pero su peso hacía que el poco aire que le quedaba saliera por completo de sí, su mirada se fue hacia el sofá y observó al bebé que lloraba incontrolablemente, en un último susurro recitó lentamente el nombre de su hermano, para después caer desmayado por la golpiza que seguía propinándole el soldado. 

Definitivamente Steve no era una mala persona por no creer en Loki pero era simple que éste le había dejado un horrible sabor de boca, destruyó toda una ciudad, cientos de muertos y ¿ahora regresaba? No podía creerle.

Loki despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza en una camilla de metal, la luminosidad de la habitación le lastimaba la vista, estaba cansado, no quería despertar solo caer de nuevo en profundo sueño, olvidar el maldito dolor en su rostro y el problema que le había causado a Thor… -¡THOR!- levantándose de golpe buscó con la vista borrosa al pequeño, estaba sólo a excepción de la bestia verde convertida en humano… el doctor Banner si mal no recordaba.

-Si yo fuera tu no me movería de allí, las contusiones que tienes son graves, incluso tus laceraciones y golpes no sanan como la ultima vez… llevas tres días inconsciente.- Bruce se encontraba en la esquina dándole la espalda a Loki, preparaba lo que parecían ser vendaje nuevos, incluso a él le pareció extraño que Loki estuviera tanto tiempo inconsciente, se suponía que no eran humanos normales y ahora uno era un bebé y el otro estaba casi muerto por los golpes, ni siquiera él lastimó tanto al Asgardiano y eso que fue Hulk quien lo golpeó.

-Es imposible, donde… ¿dónde está Thor? ¿A dónde se lo han llevado? Quiero verle ahora mismo- Al pelinegro le temblaba la voz y su nerviosismo fue captado con facilidad por el Bruce, Tony había explicado la situación a todo el equipo, él mismo seguía en des acuerdo, pero era algo así como un deber, y únicamente lo hacía por Thor, Steve ahora después de analizarlo todo y tener una conversación profunda con Natasha se sentía algo culpable ya que ella le comentó con cuanto afán había protegído a Thor y… Bruce estaba bien mientras se mantuviera alejado del alboroto, por su parte Clint dio un definitivo ''No'' y no se apareció de nuevo por la Torre.

-Esta con Natasha, él está seguro- Bruce habló en un tono tranquilo y el enorme suspiro de alivio que soltó Loki le hizo crujir algunos huesos, cosa que causo algo de gracia al Doctor. –por ahora terminé tu revisión, te trasladaran a la habitación que habías tomado anteriormente y no te levantaras por un par de días, quizá tu mismo puedas curarte un poco, Steve te ha dejado algo… feo-

A duras penas lanzo una mirada punzante al otro hombre y se volvió a recostar murmurando un suave "gracias" sacando un poco de sus casillas a Bruce por la sorpresa. Loki trato de canalizar sus poderes en la herida interna, pero el tener allí a otra persona le desconcentraba, seria después, quizá cuando estuviera a solas, y Thor estuviera con él.

-¿Puedo saber cómo llegue aquí?

-Deberías descansar ya te lo eh dicho, estas muy maltrecho.

-Por… por favor, es raro no saber como apareciste en otro lugar

Bruce no puedo evitar el pequeño respingo al escucharle decir eso, esto se estaba volviendo algo de locos, lo poco que había sabido de Loki y lo que lo había visto en persona jamás fue tan… pacifico, jamás de esta forma, y de cierta manera le recordó a elwmismi cuando Hulk tomaba el control, llegaba a tantos lugares sin siquiera saberlo… y tenía que admitir que la teoría de Natasha podía ser cierta, aun que nadie bajaría la guardia eso era seguro, pero quizá y solo quizá, Loki en serio estaría protegiendo a Thor sin ningún intención extra, incluso el hombre trataba de alejar a sus propios amigos, en definitiva era sobre protector y después de descubrir el plan de Loki hacía él, no podía dudar de las habilidades de Natasha sobre su intuición, tendría que creele.

Cogió un pequeño asiento de metal de la esquina y lo llevo hasta a un lado de la cama, sentándose le miró con atención, estaba demacrado, mucho más delgado, tenia ojeras que ni el maquillaje cubriría, este no era Loki, era un ser agotado y triste.

-Después de que te desmayaras Steve te dio un par de golpes más, se levanto por el bebé y llamo a Stark, este nos aviso a todos y acudimos a ver lo que había pasado, te trasladaron de urgencia a éste piso y aquí has estado por tres días, Natasha a cuidado bien a Thor, incluso lo ha traído a visitarte, dice que sólo está tranquilo contigo. Hoy te llevarán a la habitación, deberás hacerme caso y no hacer muchos esfuerzos… y de todas formas nos debes explicaciones a todos-

Bruce se levanto del asiento, pulcramente lo coloco en su antiguo lugar y se retiró silenciosamente de la habitación, después de escuchar que a quien mas amaba se encontraba bien no pudo resistir más y se quedó profundamente dormido… aun que Loki no dudaba que le hubieran filtrado alguna clase de calmante, ¡ese monstruo verde¡

Al despertar se encontraba mareado, la habitación daba vueltas en su cabeza, estaba obscuro y su piel estaba perlada de sudor al parecer la habitación estaba algo caliente, Loki se removió incómodo en la cama, el cuerpo le dolía mucho, trató de concentrar sus escasos poderes en curar sus heridas, y pudo aliviar un poco el dolor, estaba muy mal herido, ni siquiera en las grandes batallas de Asgard había terminado de esta forma… su falta de magia le había quitado más que el control en las cosas, parecía que no cobraría fuerzas jamás.

A tientas logro encender la luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche a su lado, se sentó en la cama y observo su alrededor, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Que le diría a Thor cuando lograra regresarlo? ¿Cómo resolvería el problema?

Su cabeza no paraba de idear y planear hasta que alguien entro a su habitación, era el rubio soldado, estaba algo sonrojado y su pose encorvada implicaba nerviosismo y quizá pena, sin decir una palabra o siquiera molestarse para pedir permiso al entrar en la habitación, se sentó en la silla ubicada en la esquina y carraspeo dos veces antes de hablar.

-Yo… bueno, justo ahora estoy informado por completo de éste asunto, me disculpo por el acto injustificado, si estas aquí deberemos convivir, pero no bajare la guardia, no dejare que vuelvas a hacerle daño a algún habitante de la ciu… -Loki levantó su dedo en señal de que el rubio esperará y prosiguió a interrumpirlo

-Lo sé, lo sé, mis disculpas por mi última presentación, creo que no fue la mejor de todas y mis actos fueron injustos y lo lamento, ésta vez vine por ayuda, no quería involucrar a mi hermano en más problemas, en cualquier otro mundo nos hubieran reconocido, ¿qué mejor idea que traerlo con sus amigos?

Steve se quedo impresionado por la suavidad y familiaridad en la que le hablaba, como si de verdad estuviera ahí en son de paz, como si su maldad estuviera esfumada, dormida o quizá solo resguardada en su interior. No bajaría la guardia, en definitiva se mantendría vigilándolo, confiaba en la palabra de Natasha, era una excelente espía pero su mirada verde… tan gélida le llegaba a causar escalofríos.

-No sé por cuánto tiempo te mantendrás en la tierra pero quiero decirte que estas siendo vigilado por todos y cada uno de nosotros, esta vez estas tú solo, no hay ejercito que te resguarde, sólo piensa bien tus movimientos y no hagas nada de lo cual puedas salir herido.- y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Puedes… ¿podrías traerme a Thor? Por favor.

Steve salió sin decir nada únicamente asintiendo con la cabeza, Loki al instante perdió toda compostura y termino encorvado del dolor sobre sí, era difícil hacerse el fuerte, estaba temblando y quería vomitar, apostaba que no saldría nada, llevaba días sin comer y no le interesaba, quería ver a Thor, asegurarse de que estuviera bien… sólo le importaba eso ahora.

-Toc Toc- la voz de la pelirroja llegó hasta sus oídos y levanto la cabeza bruscamente en la espera del pequeño, lo llevaba consigo entre brazos, al parecer Thor estaba profundamente dormido y ella se le veía algo cansada, cuidar niños no es trabajo de una espía, eso lo aseguraba.

-Hola cuernitos tengo aquí a alguien que quiere verte- las pequeñas botas de la chica resonaban en el piso hasta llegar a su lado, colocó a Thor en sus brazos y le dio un toquecito en la nariz. –No ha dormido bien por días, no llora mucho sólo se mantiene alerta, excepto cuando le llevaba a visitarte, dormía unas horas y cuando me intentaba ir de la habitación lloraba estirando sus bracitos hacia ti-

-Quizá es porque le parezco familiar… puede ser eso, quizá me recuerda muy en el fondo- cabizbajo sonrió, mas no impidió que la chica se diera cuenta, tomó asiento a su lado y tomando los rulos rubios del bebé comenzó a jugar con ellos.

-Dime algo… ¿qué tienes tú con él? ¿Qué ha pasado en estos años? que pareces desvivirte por él, literalmente hablando… he visto que jugabas con el, con tu magia, y terminabas más débil, que aparecías frascos con leche sin mencionar a alguien, solo para alimentarlo sin ayuds, y eso fue solo el primer día, teniendo en cuenta que tres de ellos estuviste inconsciente.

-Es mi hermano, le he causado muchos problemas a lo largo de su vida, creo que ya era tiempo de que le hiciera algún favor… Thor siempre hizo todo por mí, incluso cuando yo tenía la culpa, le mentía a madre y padre diciendo que él había roto los jarrones, que él incendio el establo, cosas por el estilo, incluso cuando destruí su adorada tierra y a sus tan amados humanos… claro que se molesto conmigo, pero vio por mi bienestar cada día, tenía que dejar de reprocharle cosas de las que él no mantenía el control, creo que después de tanto rencor que mantuve ya era hora de aceptar que pese a ser un bruto siempre fue un buen hermano.

-Tu argumento es muy válido, pero la mirada que le dedicas solo la eh visto un par de veces, incluyendo a Steve con la foto de su antigua noviecita de guerra, ¿es todo lo que me tienes que contar o tendré que deducirlo por mi misma?

La risa del pelinegro terminó convirtiéndose en una carcajada totalmente dolorosa, en definitiva Loki no hablaría, estaba muy claro para ambos, Natasha tendría que usar sus dotes y hacerle hablar, deducirlo por si misma sería difícil, el dios del engaño no era de fiar, pero eso si, nada malo saldría de él ésta vez, lo sentía, éste no era la antigua persona que conoció en una celda de cristal hace años, algo había pasado con él.

Cuando Natasha salió por fin de la habitación para dejarle descansar, Loki tomo al bebe de las axilas y lo abrazó con la mayor delicadeza posible, oh le extrañaba de sobre manera, necesitaba a su hermano, el era el único que podía sacarlo a flote en una situación como está aún que no lo admitiera jamás, y mientras Loki susurraba al oído del pequeño suaves y lindas palabras, éste se despertó en un gran bostezo, indudablemente no era como un bebé normal, no solía llorar al despertar, sólo cuando estaba hambriento o necesitaba un cambio de pañal, en cambio al despertarse sonreía como si todo fuera familiar para él.

-Oh Thor lo lamento tanto, no quise hacer nada de esto lo juro, ésta vez no fue mi intención, jamás quise meterte en problemas y mucho menos de ésta manera … te extraño, vuelve a mí por favor, vuelve y abrázame, te necesito como jamás lo hice, ayúdame a sacarte de esto, no se qué hacer.

Thor mantenía su cara de manera confundida, y después reía Loki no sabía si él podía entenderle o solo le causaba gracia los sonidos que emitía, era imposible saberlo, aun que dudaba un poco por ciertas expresiones que hacía en momentos justos, pero pese a todo Thor no cambio muchas de sus costumbres, tomarle el cabello entre los dedos por ejemplo. El solía trenzarle el cabello, le daba besos en el cuello mientras acababa, lo hacía con tanto cuidado que era imposible no quedarse dormido después de tremenda marcha, pero al acabar, Thor comenzaba a besarle para despertarlo y terminaban haciendo el amor de nuevo.

Fue imposible no morderse el labio para tranquilizarse, ver al pequeño ser viviente que dependía de él en sus brazos era extraño, Loki solía estar en brazos de él, no al revés… necesitaba ayudarlo, tenía que.

-Te amo tanto pequeño… saldremos de esto, e iremos a casa juntos, lo prometo, todo será como antes y pagaré las que tenga que pagar para regresaste a la normalidad.

Las palabras salieron totalmente desde el fondo de su podrida alma, Loki por primera vez se sinceró con Thor aun que éste no le entendiera, pero lamentablemente él no contaba con que había un pequeños fisgón tras la puerta.


	4. ¡Clint, no!

Le fue inevitable al rubio soldado hacer caso omiso de los susurros e irse, no lo hubiera admitido públicamente pero escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras que el pelinegro le había dicho al ahora pequeño Thor, y aun que quisiera Steve no podía evitarlo y se mantenía receloso con él llamado "dios", no le agradaba mucho la presencia de Loki en NY, algo saldría mal como la última vez, lo podía presentir. Pero siendo justos… tampoco podía pensar sólo negativamente, al escuchar a Loki hablándole de esa manera a Thor le hizo sentirse avergonzado, no tanto por el hecho de escuchar pensamientos ajenos, no fue a propósito, pero es que le daba la sensación de estar en un ambiente tan íntimo y privado que sus mejillas ardieron inconscientemente, porque pese a todo... La caballerosidad y rectitud del viejo Steve no desaparecerían nunca, ni congelándose otros setenta años.

Steve cerró el faltante de la puerta con sumo cuidado y silencio, pegó su frente a la puerta y se prometió no volver a escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Había ido a ver a Loki para asegurarse de que no huyera con Thor y terminó escuchando más de la cuenta, había terminado confundido por las declaraciones de Loki, que con tanta honestidad le había dicho a Thor.

-¿Hay qué pasa? Estás bastante sonrojado Rogers...

Steve se sobresaltó al escuchar a Nathasha justo frente a su rostro, no se había percatado de su presencia. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa algo nerviosa argumentó que no quiso usar el elevador y se había mareado un poco, no fue difícil de creer considerando el hecho de estar en un rascacielos, claro, eso según Steve, por que Natalia acababa de reírse muy fuerte internamente ¿Qué acaso la creía estúpida? Vamos, vio su trasero inclinado por estar pegado a la puerta, y eso que estaba aún a mitad del pasillo.

Pese a ser amigos todos se mantenían a raya en los problemas ajenos, a menos que claro, alguno requiriera de ayuda, porque ¡vamos! Todos eran adultos, podían cuidarse solos, ¡eran los héroes de Nueva York! Con lo único que no se pedía ayuda en lo más mínimo era con el amor, un corazón roto no necesitaba de charlas, eso era para sus viejas épocas de adolescentes, quizá alguna u otra conquista era mencionada pero no se entraba en detalles, y para todos estaba bien. Los únicos en romper eso eran Clint y ella, las borracheras eran su consuelo en esas ocasiones tan especiales.

Steve no podía despegarse de esa imagen mental, le había impresionado bastante la charla que Loki mantuvo casi consigo mismo… y Thor, aun que éste no le entendía y es que en verdad no parecía que necesitara entenderle, quizá y sólo quizá quería descargarse de algún modo... No lo sabía, estaba demasiado confundido.

Dio un profundo suspiro y se talló los ojos con las manos, estaba hablando de Loki, el ser despiadado que había dado muerte a cientos de personas en sólo un par de días, aquél que destruyó Nueva York, una ciudad entera sin siquiera importarle, aquél que se quiso imponer ante todos y sobre todos... ¿Cómo podía serle infiel a su patria dejando a ese monstruo sin castigo? y aún peor, dejándole andar libre por todo el lugar, se le revolvía el estómago al no saber cómo reaccionar, era un verdadero conflicto mental ésta situación. No tenía idea como el resto estaba tan tranquilo con todo.

-No es nada Nat, sólo conversé un poco con Loki, tenía que dejar en claro las advertencias… por cierto, ¿todo bien con tu última misión?

Steve le sonrió al fin despejandose un poco de la situación y estiró los brazos recargando su espalda en la pared del pasillo mientras escuchaba la pequeña e interesante anécdotas de la pelirroja. Mantuvieron una corta conversación acerca de las últimas misiones impuestas por S.H.I.E.L.D. y por el ojo loco de Fury, ambos rieron un poco y cada uno siguió su camino.

Al final Steve pudo alejar por completo la situación de la torre de sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones por el pálido pelinegro y se dio la libertad de largarse del edificio bastante más relajado y se fue con Sam, seguro abría algo importante qué hacer hoy.  
Todos se encontraban bastante ocupados en la torre Stark, Pepper no había ya en varios días, la empresa estaba en paro, un embarque importante no había llegado y no podían avanzar en lo absoluto con cientos de modelos en los que se estaba trabajando, aunque al menos las finanzas seguían su curso, la rubia aún tenía bastante trabajo con eso, así que el tiempo para ella era oro, literalmente hablando, papeleo tras papeleo… y mucho dinero.

Clint... No había pisado siquiera la ciudad ya que no estaba cerca, acababa de regresar de una misión, de hecho Nathasha estaba en camino a verlo en ese momento, la marca de su victoria era un ojo morado, ya no hacían a los alemanes como antes, parecían ser un pequeño Steve en cada uno, pero con bastante más fuerza de la normal, seguro no tardaban en informar que estaban bajo el efecto de alguna droga o químico experimental.  
La tarde transcurrió lenta, Bruce seguía en el laboratorio como cada día algo bastante tedioso, sólo que esta ves realmente no dormía ni un poco en los últimos días aprovechó la inconsciencia de Loki y a Thor le tomó una muestra de sangre, eran increíbles las escenas extrañas que el microscopio le proporcionaba, destellos dorados y rojos danzaban frente a sus ojos, un espectáculo realmente fascinante, no había visto nada igual en su vida en definitiva era mágico.

No sabía qué es lo que intentaba hacer pero suponía que era encontrar una cura para Thor... Era magia y lo sabía bien, pero quizá podría existir algún suero que debilitara aquello que retenía al rubio en ese estado. Loki salió de la habitación con Thor en brazos le gustaba más estar en la sala que es su pequeña habitación. Parecía que Thor poseía cierto auto control en si mismo, era un bebé en todos los sentidos pero sus ojos llevaban cierta sombra de inteligencia y su llanto era calmado, incluso pareciendo a propósito, era un llanto de incomodidad o disgusto pero no era un llanto descontrolado e impaciente como lo debería de ser.

Aquellos ojos eran los mismos del hombre que hace algunos días le hacía el amor tan duramente que sentía desfallecer el mundo a su alrededor. Se tiró en el sofá con el pequeño en brazos, el peso del mismo ya le estaba cobrando factura, Thor odiaba que Loki se sentara, quería estar en constante movimiento y cuando se sentaba, Thor se removía tanto que hacía doler sus costillas, el pelinegro podría jurar que sentía a Thor un poco más grande, aunque quizá sólo su imaginación.

Loki se sentía mejor, pero aún no podía hacer hechizos grandes, era un gran hechicero, pero ahora con aparecer un simple biberón o cambiar un pañal se sentía débil. No le gustaba admitirlo pero era más difícil de lo que parecía, no había comido casi nada, se escabullía entre los pasillos de vez en cuando por la soledad del piso y tomaba algún fruto de la mesa que ahí se encontraba. A loki le gustaba la torre Stark, era grande, lujosa y de áreas iluminadas, las paredes eran doradas, algunas azules y otras de un tono gris, le recordaban a algunas secciones del Palacio, en especial las doradas, recordaba que el cuarto de juegos de Thor y de él era de ese color.

Quizá Thor ya lo había olvidado, pero en ese momento se transportó en sus memorias hasta sus escasos 7 años, Thor tendría en aquel entonces algunos 13, siempre le tomaba de la mano para cualquier lado y jamás le dejaba sólo, en unas de esas salidas al jardín de su madre, observó a una hermosa doncella besando a su amado, fue como un susurro suave en los labios del otro. A Loki lo cautivó de sobre manera y le llenó de curiosidad así que en un descuido del rubio, el pequeño se lanzó en brazos del mayor y estampó su boquita contra la de Thor, éste que era bastante más grande se sonrojó, sabía que no era correcto pero aún así no le regañó, le sonrió con vergüenza y lo meció en sus brazos para luego llevarle dormido hasta los aposentos que ambos compartían.

La risa de Thor le saco de sus pensamientos, estaba escalando por su pecho y resbalaba una y otra vez hasta las caderas reclinadas del otro, colocó sus manos a ambos lados pero sin ayudarle, sólo para evitar alguna caída en caso de que el niño se soltara y lo dejó jugar en su pecho.  
El último intento de Thor resultó victorioso, sus mejillas regordetas estaban sonrosadas y al llegar al cuello del pelinegro soltó una carcajada y le chasqueo un torpe beso en la comisura del labio, el gesto le tomó por sorpresa, frunció el entrecejo y cuando se dispuso a hacer contacto visual con el otro, se percató que se había acunado en su cuello y al parecer... de nuevo había caído en un profundo sueño.  
Thor no era un bebé normal, rindiendo cuentas podría decirse que Thor era algo así como un muñeco, ya que rara vez lloraba y lo hacía sólo en casos especiales, no era nada latoso ni cansado cuidar de él, llamaba la atención en los momentos preciosos, y algunas veces parecía entender, le dejaba bastante atónito.

En un torpe movimiento se levantó con él en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación a dormir, abrió la puerta e improvisó unas almohadas y sábanas en el suelo, así si se movía no caería, entre cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación estirando sus huesos, estaba igual de débil que cuando llegó, excepto que ya podía alimentar a Thor sin dolor, un hechizo como ese ya no le lastimaba.

Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación tenia un poco de sed, pero justo cruzando el umbral se dio cuenta que podía sentir la respiración de Thor en sí mismo, si se concentraba incluso podía sentir las mantas sobre su piel, pero... ¿Eso era posible? ¿Que la magia los hubiera vinculado de esa manera? Era una idea tonta pero no podía estar imaginándolo todo, había cosas que simplemente no se le podía dar explicación. Al dar vuelta al pasillo se encontró con aquel que realmente no querría verle nunca, el chico del Arco, maldición, otra lluvia de golpes se acercaba. Y Natasha le había dicho que estarían ambos fuera…

El rostro de Clint cambio de sorpresa a enojo y del mismo a algo más que Loki no supo identificar tan fácilmente, pero algo le hacía pensar que estaba en el anhelo, lucía como su propia lucha interna, lo siguiente que Loki vio fue el techo, le había derribado boca arriba y ahora le estaba ahorcando, ¡maldición Thor! ¿Por qué tenías qué ser tú el fuerte?

El corazón de Loki martillaba en sus oídos el movimiento frenético se sus piernas y manos no servía en lo absoluto, Clint tenía los ojos ensombrecidos de excitación, casi podía escucharle relamiéndose los labios, no entendía lo que pasaba y... Oh no, debes estar de broma, mientras una mano le impedía salvajemente las bocanadas de aire, la otra se estaba deslizando por la entre pierna del pelinegro, no podía quitárselo de encima, por más que su cuerpo luchaba no podía, era muy fuerte y hábil.

Su vista estaba casi nula, sentía como si estuviera dentro de un túnel, su cuello estaba ya amoratado y pronto caería desmayado o moriría con la tráquea rota, luchar sólo le ayudaba al otro a hundir más sus dedos en la tierna piel del pálido. Fantástico como si algo más le faltará. Un duro golpe cortó el sonido envolvente de gemidos lastimeros y quejidos emitidos por ambos, Loki ni siquiera logró ver que era pero pudo incorporarse en un codo y toser para después retomar el aire que se le había privado, al enfocar la vista se percató que quién había quitado a Clint era Natasha, pudo ver que la mirada de Clint se suavizaba y su frente arrugada indicaba una profunda confusión, tanto por la presencia de Loki como la intervención de Natasha.

-Vete con Thor, yo me encargaré de esto, si estás aquí lo empeorarás.- Natasha no había alejado la mirada de Clint ni por un segundo, las palabras parecían soldadas al azar pero sabia que eran para él.

Si, en definitiva Loki era un cobarde, se fue tan rápido como pudo y al llegar a la habitación, cerró con pasador la puerta, se sentó en el suelo contra la cama y tomó a Thor en brazos, le colmó de besos y se permitió llorar en silencio, eso no era común en él pero la situación le sobrepasaba, eran tantas cosas que no podía controlar y extrañaba tanto a su hermano, se odiaba por haberle hecho esto y no sabía siquiera como regresarlo a la normalidad, ¿qué pasaría si jamás regresaba? La situación le había puesto algo negativo.

Desechó ese pensamiento de golpe, haría lo que hiciera falta para ayudarlo, porque simplemente no se puede lastimar a quien amas, no de forma intencional y a él... A él le amaba como ningún otro ser en la tierra y en el resto del universo, así que intencional o no, Loki encontraría la manera de sacar al rubio de ésto.  
Clint y Natasha subieron a la azotea por ordenes de la mujer, ella sabia que éste era el mejor lugar para él y Clint lo confirmó con un gran suspiro liberador, los lugares altos le hacian sentirse aliviado y tranquilo. Cuando su respiración se calmó y le dio un poco de tiempo para analizar la situación, Natasha fue la primera en hablar.

-Barton, ¿quiere decirme qué fue todo eso?

-No, primero dime que hace él aquí y ¿por qué le dejaste ir como si nada? Creí que lo mantenían en un lugar aislado, no conviviendo con todos, sólo por esa razón eh querido venir, y resultó en esta especie de broma.- Clint se sentía frustrado y parecía que pronto tiraría golpes a lo que fuera.

-Es algo complicado... Thor está en problemas por culpa de Loki, al parecer no fue de manera intencional y él es el único que puede ayudarle, pero ahora está muy débil y ha venido a pedirnos ayuda.- pareciera que cuando Natasha explicaba todo la mente del hombre se borraba, había preguntado al menos 3 veces y de éstas solo recordaba un poco de la situación.

\- Y ¿dónde esta Thor? ¿Podemos confiar en él?-  
Natasha se limitó indicar que sí con la cabeza. Y le dedicó una mirada curiosa pero también cuidadosa.

-Bien, ya que he respondido a tus dudas... ¿Podrías contestarme ahora tú?-  
Clint le miraba un poco nervioso, su rostro denotaba confusión y algo que parecía vergüenza.

-¿Por qué mirabas a Loki de esa manera? Vi tu rostro al verle, Clint, Jamás te había visto así, y tú mano... Tocaste su cuerpo mientras lo ahorcabas, ¿que fue eso?- Todo era bastante confuso incluso para una agente como ella, había visto de todo pero eso le pareció más que extraño.

-Yo... No lo sé, siento que me estoy volviendo loco, a veces tengo sueños, son sueños extraños y él aparece en ellos, de cierta forma aún que pasó el hechizo hace mucho algo en mi aún no lo procesa, y estoy bien, no es algo que suceda a menudo pero desde ese día estoy de alguna manera obsesionado con esa alimaña de manera inconsciente y entré en trance... ¡Hace un momento caí en trance! No pude parar hasta que me hiciste reaccionar, hacia años que eso no me sucedía ¡maldicion! Él tiene que deshacer esto, ni había pasado nada de esto en todo este tiempo... hasta verlo de nuevo, tengo que irme, honestamente no puedo seguir aquí.

Por cierto, viajaré a Berlín cuatro días, ¿me contarás luego todos los detalles de lo que puedas averiguar?

-Lo haré, pero aún no terminamos esta charla, tendremos que solucionar esto Barton.

Asistió con la cabeza y entró de nuevo en el edificio dispuesto a salir de él lo antes posible, la cabeza le daba vueltas, era suficiente por hoy. Natasha se recargó en la barandilla, dio un largo suspiro y se mordió el labio con fuerza, había pasado todo demasiado rápido, pero algo le daba mala espina, no fue sólo una casi golpiza por venganza, no entendía por qué Clint se relamía los labios con excitación al verle sin respirar y por qué su mano se había deslizado por las piernas del otro, algo iba mal con Clint, en especial porque ella vio sus ojos, eran los mismos ojos insensibles que había adaptado cuando Loki lo tomó como prisionero y esclavo para sus asuntos sobre la dominación de NY hace ya algún tiempo, tendría que averiguar qué pasaba y esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible.

Regresando al piso donde Loki de encontraba instalado, pasó sin siquiera tocar la puerta, le sorprendió ver el rostro surcado en lágrimas y la tranquilidad que cobraba Thor en los brazos de su hermano pero no dijo nada e hizo como que no siquiera lo había visto. Carraspeo un poco y se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana, cruzó las piernas y comenzó a hablar, mientras el pelinegro se limpiaba con rapidez y el rostro se le encendía por la pena. Loki a su vez, adaptó una postura ancha y varonil, se levantó del suelo con Thor en los brazos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama frente a ella.

-Supongo viste lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?

-De eso quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes lo que pasó?

-No tengo la menor idea y fue muy raro, no fue solo el hecho de que me atacara, eso fue algo más.

-Clint ha estado raro desde que te metiste en su cabeza, me lo acaba de confesar, tienes que depurar la magia de él, tiene sueños extraños y esa reacción al verte me preocupa, no tanto por ti, sin ofender, es mi amigo y si lo que sea que le hiciste amenaza su vida nos veremos en un gran problema, por ahora te recomendaría practicar un poco de tu magia, necesitamos lo más pronto posible una solución a esto.

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando estaba por salir frunció el entrecejo y le dedico una mirada curiosa a Loki.

-¿Thor está más grande? Bueno, quizá es mi imaginación, nos vemos mañana para solucionar todo cuernitos.

Y salió por la puerta sin dejar a Loki siquiera contestar, hizo una mueca y observó al pequeño entre sus brazos -¿Con que si estás creciendo eh?- y Thor soltó una alegre carcajada haciendo burbujitas con la boca. 

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, nos leemos pronto! Ya saben cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida**


End file.
